The present invention relates to a magnetic head having a structure which makes it possible to significantly reduce the thickness of the head compared with prior art magnetic heads.
One technique for reducing the thickness of a magnetic head is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 96237/1981, filed by the present applicant. In this technique, two core blocks, each carrying a winding, are disposed in contact with one another. The core blocks are coupled with metal plates. Soldering and spot welding can be used to attach the core blocks and metal plates. However, there is a disadvantage that it may not always be possible to form a good soldering or spot welding connection, and even if some such connection is made, its strength may not be sufficient. In the case where a Sendust alloy is used as the material for the core blocks, an adhesive agent can be used to attach the metal plates and cores. As the adhesive agent, generally a high temperature thermosetting epoxy resin has been used. The core blocks and the metal plates can be fixed with a sufficient adhesive strength by hardening the epoxy resin at 200.degree. C. for about five hours. In this method, however, there is a disadvantage that, since the softening point of the urethane covering for the wire wound on the core blocks is 270.degree. C., deterioration may occur in the urethane covering upon heating to 200.degree. C. for five hours, thus lowering the insulating properties of the urethane.